Worth Saving (Edited Version)
by Caroline98
Summary: There is someone who has caught Hichigo's attention. She appears to be human, but behind the outward appearance there is something unnatural lurking behind the mask. But she's the only one who can help them defeat a growing enemy that is nothing like they have faced before. I don't own this story! Original by Animemadness 101 from Quotev!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"I'm home!" Ichigo called out.

"Oh, hello, Ichigo."

The teen looked over to his right and saw his dad's secretary sitting at the small front desk to the clinic. "Peri, I thought today was your day off?" Ichigo asked.

"It was, but your dad had to rush out for an emergency."

"So that's why you left school early today."

The young girl nodded before pushing the glasses further up on the bridge of her nose. "Yeah, he should be back soon though. He asked me to man the fort."

"Have we been busy?" Ichigo asked.

"Not so much…" Peri said, scribbling something down on a piece of paper. "How are you feeling, Ichigo?"

"Huh?"

"Are you feeling better?"

"I feel fine, why do you ask?"

"You've been out of it the past few days."

Ichigo's eyes slightly narrowed at the girl who was still writing. "How so?"

Peri shrugged. "Spacing out, paranoid, twitching from time to time, looking around as if something is following you, sweating… You were having similar experiences back in Freshman year." Peri glanced up at Ichigo. "Have I missed anything else?"

"You know, you're scary with how observant you are sometimes."

The teen smirked. "That's my job!"

Something beeped in Ichigo's pocket and he cursed. "I'll be back, Peri. Something I have to take care of."

"Have fun," she called after him, filing something.

Isshin came home twenty minutes later, relieving Peri from work. "Sorry about calling you in at the last second like that," he apologized.

"Not a problem."

"Have you seen Ichigo?"

"He left about twenty minutes ago cursing about something he had to take care of."

Isshin sighed. "Thanks, Peri."

"No problem, Mr. Kurosaki. I'll see you later."

Peri walked down the street towards her home. The streets were really empty, which was odd at this time of day. The teen looked up at the sky, which was beginning to cloud over. Only one thing could force human nature to kick in and tell them it's not safe out here.

Something came skidding around the corner. Peri's eyes flickered towards the approaching figure, but then glanced back up at the sky. The person in black ran past before she heard them skidding to a halt. "Peri?" the person called out.

Ichigo.

The girl ignored him, and continued to walk forward. A roar filled the air as a Hollow came around the corner of the building. It was huge. "Peri!" Ichigo yelled, rushing forward as the young woman continued to approach the oncoming Hollow. The monster's eyes landed on her walking figure and roared, approaching. "Get away from there!" the teen yelled, even though he knew she couldn't hear him.

Peri lowered her head from the sky, seeing the Hollow in front of her. The Hollow roared again and Peri glared menacingly at the Hollow. It froze in mid-advance before it was sliced right up the middle by an invisible force. The creature fell to the ground and disappeared. The girl, not even stopping once, continued her walk as if nothing had happened.

Ichigo stood in the middle of the street, confused. What had happened to the Hollow? He looked around, searching for Spiritual Pressure, but he found nothing. "What was that?" Ichigo asked himself out loud.

"I'm home!" Peri called into the shop as she removed her shoes.

"Oh, welcome home Miss. Peri," Tessai greeted her. "How was school?"

"Short. Isshin needed me at the last minute over at the clinic, so I missed out on two classes due to that. Is Urahara around?"

"He's downstairs with Miss. Yoruichi."

Peri opened up the cover to the underground training room and began to climb down the ladder. There was a large explosion below. The girl walked to the edge of the cliff that over looked the area, finding Urahara and Yoruichi a few feet away sparing.

"Oh, hello Peri," Urahara said when he noticed the young woman.

"Don't let your guard down," Yoruichi cheered as she came down from the sky and slammed the shopkeeper into the ground face first. "How have you been?"

"Good. I need you guys to look at something for me."

Urahara got up and the conversation turned serious. "Is it bothering you?" She nodded. "Let's go up to my lab and see what we can do."

Peri laid chest down on a table, chin resting on her overlapped hands. She had removed the shirt, leaving her upper body in only a bra. A large black tattoo that stretched from the shoulders down to the tailbone was clearly visible.

"Alright," Urahara said, pulling on his gloves. "Let's see what the problem is." He began to examine and test the tattoo on the skin before taking two electric pads and slicking them at the base of her shoulder blades. "You just need a little bit of Spiritual Pressure…"

"That's not all, is it?" Peri asked.

The man sighed. "No, we're going to need to extend the tattoo."

"Great," she grumbled.

A slight tingle went through her body as Pressure pulsed though it. Once done Urahara got out his supplies and began to ink her skin once again. Peri grunted when he hit a sensitive spot.

"You okay?" the ex-Captain asked as he blotted in the black outline.

"Just get on with it," she grumbled.

When Urahara was done he placed a bandage over the new addition to the tattoo. "Boss, someone here to see you," Tessai said.

"I'll be right there. Hungry?"

"Like you have no idea," the girl answered, balling up the shirt in hand.

"I'll tell Tessai to start making dinner."

"It's okay. I was about to head home, anyway."

Urahara left the room and Peri followed close behind. "Ichigo, what can I do for you?" Peri heard the shop owner speak.

"Cut the act, Urahara, I need some help."

"Well, I'm kind of busy right now."

"What do you-?"

The young woman was walking down the hall past the open door. Ichigo's cheeks turned red at seeing the girl in her bra. She lazily looked over at him before smiling. "Hi, Ichigo," the assistant greeted, leaning in the doorway.

"Urahara, what the hell?" Ichigo yelled.

The man smirked behind his fan, knowing he could really have some fun with this. "Why Ichigo, what's the matter?"

"What's the matter? There's a half naked girl in your house whose half your age!"

"What do you think we were doing?"

Ichigo's face turned red in embarrassment. Peri tried to hold back a laugh as she slowly pulled on the shirt. Her back was still stinging from the tattoo. "Relax, Ichigo, we didn't do anything," the girl stated. "I was helping Yoruichi in the back with something."

"You know these people?" the teen asked, his face returning to its normal color.

"Yeah, I work here part time when I don't work for your dad."

"Why?"

"I need to make money some way if I'm living on my own." Peri then walked towards the two men. "I'm going, see you guys later."

She disappeared down the street.

 **A/N: I don't own anything**

 **I found this on Quotev and really liked it, so I decided to upload it here. Hope you like it just as much. Anyway, I own nothing and all the credits go to Animemadness10.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Peri!" Orihime called the next morning.

The young woman looked away from the sky and at her best friend. "Good morning, Orihime," she greeted.

"We're going to eat in the classroom today for lunch. Want to join us?"

"No thank you. I'm going to eat on the roof again today."

When lunch rolled around Peri walked up to the roof and climbed up on top of the staircase covering so she was closer to the sky. She leaned back on the flat surface and began to eat. The entire time her gaze was on the clouds. "If you're there, give me a sign," Peri spoke out to no one.

"I'm still waiting…"

Peri faintly heard voices coming towards her. "Hey, Peri!" The student moved and looked down to find Ichigo. "Want to join us?"

Rukia, Chad, Keigo, and Mizuro were there as well. "No thank you, Ichigo," she answered with a smile before looking back up at the sky.

Later, the teen walked home with Ichigo and Rukia. "Peri, why is it that you always look up at the sky?" Rukia suddenly asked.

The said girl looked away and at Rukia. "I find it interesting," Peri answered. "You could get lost in it, it's beautiful." She glanced back up. "It's home."

The assistant walked into the clinic, leaving a very confused Ichigo and Rukia.

* * *

A few days later Ichigo came home with wounds. Peri helped Rukia bandage the boy, not asking any questions. "Why aren't you curious?" the raven-haired girl asked when they finished.

"Ever heard what happened to the cat that got too curious?" Peri asked, gathering up the rest of the bandages. Rukia nodded. "I believe it's smarter to not ask questions and help at the spur of the moment. I'll take care of him if you have somewhere else to be."

The woman watched the girl disappear. 'How much…?' Rukia asked herself, eyes slightly wide. 'How much does she know?'

Peri came back a half hour later to check on the sleeping Ichigo. She walked over to the bed and sat down on the corner before leaning over his body, lightly placing her left hand on his right cheek. "I know you're in there," she spoke in a calm voice. "I've known about you for a while now." Nothing. "Show yourself."

Ichigo's eye snapped open. They were black with amber pupils. "Hello, Angel," he spoke to her in a voice not his own.

"Who are you?"

He smirked sadistically. "I'm a Hollow." He went to lung forward, but Peri's grip on him changed, hand wrapping around Ichigo's neck. She slammed him back into the bed, placing her body on top of him to hold the Hollow down. The teen pinned his arms across his chest. Kon came out of his hiding place, wondering what was going on, eyes widening at the sight.

"Hollow, huh? I thought so."

The Ichigo below her looked up quizzically. "What are you, Angel?"

Peri slightly glared. "I'm no Angel."

He chuckled. "You're something inhuman if you can hold me down like this."

"You're injured."

"That wouldn't stop me."

Peri shrugged. "A lot of Ichigo's friends are inhuman with their abilities."

'Ichigo's' grin widened. "See, now I know for a fact that Ichigo has _never_ told you about his friends before with their powers." Peri grew slightly rigged. "Got'cha, Angel."

"That's not my name."

"Then what is it?"

"Peri… Peri Kobayashi. What is yours, Hollow?"

"Hichigo Shirosaki is what King calls me."

"King?"

"Ichigo. After all, I am apart of him."

"How did that happen?"

"Kisuke Urahara."

"I should've known."

"King will be very interested to hear about this."

Peri glared. " _He_ cannot know about this."

Hichigo managed to get a hand free and it came up, resting on Peri's cheek. She did not flinch away from it. "What are you hiding?"

"It does not involve someone like you."

"Better get used to it, Angel, cause I'm a part of your life now whether you like it or not." Peri saw something flicker in the Hollow's eyes. "Have to go now, Angel, King is calling me back. But I'll see you soon…"

His eyes closed. Peri got off of Ichigo's body and a few minutes later his eyes opened again. They were normal. "Oh good, you're up," the assistant spoke up and Ichigo looked over at her. "Rukia left a while ago. She should be back soon."

Kon stayed where he was, eyeing the teen. He thought over this predicament. If Peri didn't want Ichigo knowing about her conversation with the Hollow inside of him then Kon would keep this to himself. He didn't want to mess with her hidden strength.

 **A/N: I don't own anything**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Then some new people showed up at the High School. They knew Ichigo, and Peri was introduced to them. They were Renji, Toushiro, Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika, all exchange students. She remembered them from the first time they appeared, back when she was a freshman. Peri began to learn more about them. "If I remember correctly they're Soul Reapers, aren't they?" Peri asked Urahara when she was done training with him for the day.

"Yeah."

"Why have they come?"

"Something is going on in the Soul Society, and they are enlisting the help of Ichigo and company."

"So life is going to get a little interesting around here then," the girl stated, lying back on the ground, hands linked behind her head.

"Don't go doing something stupid, Peri."

"Don't worry. I wasn't a Lieutenant for nothing."

* * *

When Ichigo came back, Peri was working in the Clinic. Isshin was gone with the girls to Karin's soccer game. He came rushing in the door, startling Peri. His face was pale and sweaty. Even his clothes were dirty and soaked with his sweat. "Ichigo?" Peri whispered in shock, running over to him. He collapsed right as she reached him. "Ichigo? Ichigo!" the assistant yelled, holding up his slumped figure.

She managed to walk up the stairs and place Ichigo on his bed. Taking a pair of scissors Peri cut up the center of his shirt and examined his body to see what was wrong. He was breathing heavily. Peri raced out of the room and came back quickly with cold, wet towels. She started to place them on his body to cool him down.

"Ichigo?" His body shifted. "Ichigo!" The teen's eyes fluttered open and Peri's head came into his view. "What happened?"

"Where am I?" he mumbled.

"At your house. What happened?" The teen's eyes were slightly rolling and focusing in and out. "Hey!" she yelled, slightly smacking his cheek to keep him awake. "Have you been drugged?" Ichigo groaned. "Shit…" she hissed, running back down the stairs.

Peri grabbed a syringe, taking some of his blood. She then went back downstairs and started performing tests. "What the heck is anesthesia doing in his system?" Peri muttered out loud to herself. After reviewing the tests she walked back into Ichigo's room and looked closely at his body. The young woman found puncture wounds in his arms and legs, as well as some goo on the sides of his face and chest. "Spiritual pads?" Peri looked up at Ichigo's sleeping face. "Why were they pumping _you_ with more Spiritual Pressure?"

Peri then noticed red markings curving over Ichigo's shoulders. She pulled him up, finding his back red and pink with scratches and nail imprints. _What the hell?_

Ichigo's body then began to move and Peri placed him back on the bed. Slowly the teen began to wake up. "How are you feeling?" Peri asked when he blinked away the lingering drugs.

"Peri?" he asked lazily.

"Yeah, it's me. What happened?"

Suddenly Ichigo's eyes grew wide and he bolted up from where he was lying. "Peri!"

"Ichigo!" the girl exclaimed back before chuckling. "What is it?"

Ichigo's hands gripped Peri's forearms roughly, pulling her closer. "Has he been here yet?"

"Who?"

"No one has been here?"

"No. Your dad is off with your sisters and none of your friends have been over either. I'm the only one here." Ichigo slightly relaxed. "Ichigo, what happened to you?"

"I… I was jumped."

Peri cocked an eyebrow. " _You_ got jumped? I really doubt that happened. How about the real story?"

"I really was attacked."

"By what?"

Ichigo let go of Peri and looked away. "Nothing…"

"You're lying. Who are you worried about coming here?"

Their eyes locked, his expression becoming serious. "You've met him before."

Peri's eyebrows furrowed in frustration. "I have?"

"He called you, Angel." Her eyes widened. "How do you know him, Peri?"

The young woman knew there was no way around this. "That one day Rukia came home with you, when you were greatly injured. He came out."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, we just had a talk."

"About?"

"He wanted to know who I was."

"What did you say?"

"I told him my name and he told me his. Hichigo Shirosaki, that's what you call him he said. He's your alter self, right?"

"He's dangerous."

"Why would he be coming here if he's inside of you?"

"Because… because now he's loose."

Peri's eyes slightly widened. "How-?"

"I don't know. One moment I was awake and the next I was unconscious. When I woke up, Hichigo was in a test tube along side me. I managed to get away and come here. He told me he would be coming by to see you, Angel, before he was stripped from my body."

"No one has come by, Ichigo. You can rest peacefully."

"He will come though-!"

"It will be alright. Just rest for now."

Ichigo let sleep take over him. Peri stayed by his side, looking out the window as the sunset. _Hichigo is loose… now what?_

When Isshin came home the assistant left for the evening, telling the father that Ichigo was home and very tired. She walked down the lit streets', however, she changed her course and walked toward Urahara's.

"You're here late, Miss. Peri," Tessai said when he opened the door.

"Is Kisuke here?" Peri asked.

"He's asleep, but I'll get him."

"It's urgent."

Urahara appeared a few minutes later. "What seems to be the problem?" he asked sleepily.

"Ichigo's Hollow is loose." That got the former Captain's attention.

"What?" the shopkeeper asked in a deadly tone.

"Ichigo came back from the Soul Society today, and he had anesthesia still in his system. Also, his veins were pumping with more Spiritual Pressure than normal. When he finally woke up, Ichigo said his Hollow was no longer in his body. I'm guessing the reason for pumping him with Spiritual Pressure was to support his inner Hollow."

"Why did he tell you that?"

"I've met it, the Hollow."

"How did you meet him?"

"It came out when Ichigo was injured one day. Anyway, the important matter is that his Hollow is out. He has his own body. I'm guessing the Twelfth Division got a hold of him when he was there."

"That is possible…" Urahara mused, scratching his chin.

"Anyway, I thought I'd let you know before Ichigo comes over in the morning."

"What about Ichigo's friends?"

"Don't know. I haven't seen them. I'm guessing they will be returning tomorrow or tonight."

"Well, go home and I'll see what I can do about this problem." Peri nodded, turning towards the door. "Wait…" The girl froze, back still to him. "Does Ichigo's Hollow have a name?"

"Hichigo Shirosaki."

"Hmm… does he have a reason to come back to Karakura besides getting back at Ichigo?"

Peri was silent for a second before answering, "I don't know… maybe me…"

"Oh? Why?"

"I had to use my strength to hold him down."

"You know that was potential danger to you?"

"I know." Peri left.

 **A/N: I don't own anything**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As she walked down the streets at night Peri looked up at the stars. "You know, it's not nice to sneak up on defenseless people," the girl spoke up, pushing the glasses up on the bridge of her nose.

A sinister laugh echoed through the blackness. "Defenseless? You, Angel? I think not."

A smile tugged at Peri's lips. "What are you doing out?"

"Well that crazy Captain got a hold of King and the next think I knew I was being pulled out of him."

"You just let it happen?"

"I wanted freedom. I was tired of being the King's horse."

"Yeah? Well what does the Soul Society think of you being free?"

Peri turned the corner to her apartment and came face-to-face with a human being. They were in the shadows, so she couldn't see their face. "Funny, Ichigo's never told you anything about the Soul Society, so how do you know so much?"

The person stepped out of the shadows, startling Peri. It looked exactly like Ichigo, only his eyes were golden, hair white. Other than that he looked like a human being, dressed in normal clothing.

"Hichigo Shirosaki?"

The Hollow's smile widened into a smirk. "Right on the mark, Angel," Hichigo stated.

"My name is not Angel," Peri said, stepping closer to him.

Hichigo bent down slightly so he was at her eyelevel. "Doesn't matter, I like calling you that."

"My name is Peri."

"Does it have a meaning behind it?"

"Fallen angel."

"It still has 'Angel' in it." The young woman slightly glared in annoyance. "So? How is it that you know so much?"

"Ever hear what happened to the cat that got too curious?"

Hichigo's smirk widened. "I like you, Angel. You're fun."

"Go home, Hollow." Peri walked around the young man.

"See now that's a problem, Angel," he said, following after the young woman. "I don't have a home."

"You're not living with me."

"Just for the night. Until I find a place to stay."

Peri looked over at Hichigo and stopped. "You're dangerous, why should I let you stay will me?"

"I'm not in the mood to kill anything tonight."

The girl sighed in frustration. "Come with me."

She walked back towards Urahara's shop. "Why did you bring me here?" Hichigo asked, slightly glaring.

"He's the only one that can keep you under control while we figure out what to do with you," Peri answered, knocking.

"Miss. Peri?" Tessai asked sleepily when he answered the door. "It's three in the morning."

"Tell that to him," the assistant said, pointing over to the Hollow.

Tessai's eyes widened. "Boss!"

Urahara came running. "What, Tessai?" the shopkeeper asked when he came in. His eyes then landed on Hichigo. "Oh… this is a problem…"

"I need you to watch over him," Peri said when they were seated at the table. Tessai brought them some tea.

"We should hand him over to the Soul Society," Urahara said. He looked over at Hichigo. "How did you get here anyway?"

"I walked over," the Hollow answered with a shrug.

"You didn't kill anybody?"

"No. The Captain just let me go, saying I would be a field experiment…" Hichigo didn't look too happy about that.

"You're not here to kill Ichigo?"

His smirk returned. "The thought is tempting… but I'll let him live for now."

"So, now what?" Peri asked. "If the Captain of Squad Twelve got the okay to use Hichigo as a field experiment he has no choice but to be in Karakura Town."

Urahara sighed. "He can stay here."

The young woman sighed in relief. "Thank you, Urahara."

"Now let's all get some sleep." Peri stood up to leave. "Peri, you're staying here for the night."

"Why?"

"Because you look like you're going to pass out. Take the other guest bedroom."

The girl knew better than to argue. She walked down the hall with Hichigo in tow. "So, you want to share tonight?" the Hollow asked seductively in her ear.

Peri glared back at him. "In your dreams, Hichigo." She slammed her door closed and collapsed on the bed, falling asleep instantly.

 **A/N: I don't own anything**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"What the hell is he doing here?" Ichigo exclaimed the next day. Hichigo had come to school with Peri, dressed in a uniform. The Soul Reaper had caught them at the gate when they arrived.

"Don't ask me," the girl grumble, shifting the bag on her shoulder. She then removed her glasses, cleaning the lens on the shirt. "It was Urahara's idea."

"What?" Ichigo growled.

"I found him last night when I was coming home, and took him straight to Urahara. He checked Hichigo out, and his story is true."

"What's true?" the teen asked, eyeing his twin, who only smirked.

Peri put her glasses back in place. "He's here for a study abroad program." It was the best idea she could make up so Ichigo wouldn't get suspicious about how much she knew.

"What?"

"I think it's a wonderful idea, partner," Hichigo snickered.

"He _can't_ stay here!"

"Well tough because he is," Peri shot back. "I'm going inside."

Ichigo turned on his double. "This is too fucking weird," he growled.

"I think it's amusing," the Hollow chuckled, following him into the school.

The Soul Reaper glared over at him. "Why do you want to be here so badly anyway?"

"I was tired of living in the darkness. I wanted some light. Though, I have no choice but to be monitored by the Soul Society. Even you're friends who visit from time to time will be staying here for an extended amount of time just so they make sure I don't slip up."

"Well I'll be watching too," Ichigo shot back. "One slip up, and you're dead."

Hichigo grinned sadistically. "That's a fight I'm longing to see."

* * *

Sure enough, Renji, Toushiro, and Rangiku came back over from the Soul Society to watch the loose Hollow. Much to Peri's dismay, Hichigo's new seat was behind her. His story? He was Ichigo's cousin, visiting from overseas. Ichigo's seat was right next to Peri, and he kept a _very_ close eye on the Hollow.

It was another day at school and Peri was sitting in her seat, looking out the window next to her. "Angel?" Hichigo cooed from behind. She ignored the Hollow, and continued to look out the window. "Angel?" the voice grew closer. The new student was leaning forward in his seat, lips very close to her ear. "What'cha looking at, Angel?"

"Nothing," Peri answered.

"You look pretty deep in thought to be looking at nothing. What's on your mind?"

"None of your concern, Hichigo, just let it be."

That's how mornings usually went between the two. He would come in, asking what she was looking at before class started and then wouldn't talk to her before the end of the day.

One Friday was different though. Peri walked up onto the roof to her usual spot. However, when she cleared the edge of the staircase covering she froze. Hichigo was sitting on top, water bottle next to him. He was looking off into the distance, the light breeze blowing against his hair and clothing lightly. His eyes lazily looked over at Peri. He smirked. "Hello, Angel."

The young woman was not one to run, so she climbed the rest of the way up. "What are you doing here?" she sighed, pulling out a sandwich.

"Well, I wasn't hungry, so I decided to come and find you. There's only one place I know where to find you at lunch, and that's here."

"You know, you remind me of a stalker."

Hichigo chuckled. "That hurts, Angel." Peri rolled her eyes, biting into her lunch. "So, why do you always eat out here?"

"Because I want to."

"Everyone always asks you to eat with them, but you always turn them down."

"Maybe it's because I like the outdoors?"

Hichigo looked over the side of the roof. "Orihime and her friends always eat outside. And most of the time King is up here with his friends. Why always pick here?"

"Maybe it's because I like to be alone?"

The Hollow shook his head. "You're too friendly to want to be alone."

"Thanks… I think…"

"So what's your real reason, Angel?" Hichigo asked, sitting cross-legged in front of Peri.

"Why are you so interested in knowing?"

Hichigo laced his fingers together resting both elbows on his knees, chin on his hands. "Because I find you fascinating," the young man answered with a devious smirk. "I want to know more about you."

"Don't hold your breath, Hichigo, cause you'll be waiting for a long time."

"I have all the time in the world, Angel."

* * *

It became a daily routine after that. Peri would always go up to the roof to eat lunch, and Hichigo would be there waiting. Most of the time their conversations were questions about the other, but some topics they steered away from with other questions.

"You always beat around the bush," Hichigo pointed out one day.

"Well, so do you," Peri answered back.

"Touché," the student said with a smirk. "You know, we've been doing this for weeks now, and I have yet to know anything solid about you."

"Right back at'cha."

"So then let's get down to business."

"Hichigo, listen, this isn't going anywhere. I'm not going to give you anything."

"Why so uptight?"

"The less you know about me the better."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Trust me, you'll be safer not knowing."

 **A/N: I don't own anything**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Several nights later Hichigo was still with Urahara, Ichigo, Renji, Toushiro, and Rangiku visiting. For the past few days there had been massive Hollow attacks all over the town. Rukia had left to gather as much information she could from the Captain on the sudden Hollow sightings.

Suddenly, their Hollow pagers went off and the Soul Reapers jumped out of their gigais. Hichigo stood up skin turning white, the whites of his eyes and lips turning black, and tongue purple. His zanpakuto appeared on his back.

The group rushed out. "How many?" Renji asked.

"A lot," Toushiro answered. "Be ready!"

They came up on the Hollows quickly, not giving the creatures enough time to think. The Soul Reapers and Hollow ripped through the intruders and it was quickly over.

"Was that it?" Ichigo asked Renji who stood a little farther away. "I thought the attacks had been involving larger numbers!"

"That's what I thought!" the Lieutenant called back. "What do you think, Captain?"

"There are probably more," Toushiro answered. "But for now, let's check in with the Head Captain."

"Feh!" Hichigo exclaimed, kicking over a corpse at his feet. Stabbing the zanpakuto in hands through the mask the Hollow disappeared. "They're probably all pissing in their pants because of the power we displayed." He slung the blade over a shoulder, letting the blunt end rest on it. "Pathetic…"

"Like I said, let's head-"

There was an explosion of Spiritual Pressure, throwing them all off balance. Suddenly a large fist came out of nowhere, slamming Hichigo into the ground chest first. "Hich-!" Ichigo was cut off when the same thing happened to him.

"What the hell!" Renji exclaimed. A hand closed around him, pinning the Lieutenant to the ground.

"Captain!" Rangiku yelled before being punched through the air.

"Rangiku!" Toushiro exclaimed just before the same thing happened to him.

The hand that smashed Hichigo brought away their fist. The Hollow was lying in the bottom of the crater, struggling to get up. The fist came down again into his back.

"Hichigo!" Ichigo yelled, only to be pressed into the ground harder.

The Soul Reaper then looked around the field. There were fifty of these monsters standing around, looking at them. _These things…_

Some had claws, horns, large elf-like ears, sharp predator-like teeth, abnormally large muscles, and talons. Many of the monsters had contorted features, such as tails, arms of different sizes, exposing veins and skeletal features under their tight skin, and mechanical body parts. There were some monsters who had skulls for heads, twisted shapes as faces, and even some menacing reptilian-like bodies.

They roared out in anger or agony, hunger or sadistically. They were inhuman screams, scarier then a Hollow's. They made the hair on the back of Ichigo's neck stand on end. _They're not Hollows!_

The hand came back again, revealing Hichigo coughing up blood. "Damn you," he mumbled.

What the hell are they!

"Run! Everyone! Run!" Ichigo yelled. The Shinigamis' tried getting to their feet, but with no avail due to their injuries.

The monster brought back their hand ready to strike Hichigo again. The Hollow's eyes widened in anger and slight fear. There was explosion of dirt below its fist upon impact. The monster grinned darkly, but then its expression grew puzzled.

"So you decided to finally show yourselves?" a voice asked from below.

Hichigo's eyes widened. Someone was standing over him, feet on either side of his body.

"You know, that's not very nice, attacking the innocent. I'm your opponent after all."

When the dirt cleared everyone's eyes widened in shock. Peri stood above Hichigo, one hand on the monster's fist, the other jammed into her white doctors coat. Her glasses were missing. Peri glared darkly up at the monster before her grip on the monster changed, other hand coming out, grabbing the fist as well. The young woman then proceeded in throwing the monster over a shoulder, slamming it into the ground. She picked it up again and threw the thing through the air.

Peri turned towards the monsters as white Spiritual Pressure began to roll off of her body into the air. Her hair and doctors jacket whipped around wildly. The young woman's glare was harsh, which only seemed to increase her Pressure every second.

"What the hell…?" Renji whispered. "Where did this come from?" No one was able to answer from shock. "She's never had any Spiritual Pressure before!"

Peri raced forward, sliding between a monster's legs like a baseball player, punching its ankles. The creature collapsed to the ground in agony, bones broken. Peri then pushed off the ground with both hands, twirling through the air. Her legs snapped out, kicking two monsters in the face. Their heads exploded from the impact, sending blood everywhere. At the apex of the ascent, Peri twisted her body in two circles before bringing down a leg on the advancing monster. Its head was ripped off its shoulders and smashed into the ground.

One monster reached for Peri in an attempt to grab her, but the young woman grabbed the arm, ripping it out of its socket. The monster reared back and cried out in agony, gripping the wound. Peri used the limb as a bat, swatting the enemy's back. She then threw away the arm, landing on the ground.

Peri was only there for a second before coiling her body like a hunting cat ready to spring. Both legs shot the young woman forward, sending her body into a drilling spin. Hands pointed overhead, Peri's body ripped straight through four of the monsters bodies. They fell to the ground dead, while the girl turned her body around, feet contacting with a monster's chest. She slammed it back first into the ground before driving a hand through its chest. It roared before Peri ripped out its heart. Throwing it to the ground, the girl turned back to the monsters. More had gathered.

Peri's body was covered from head to toe in blood. It scared the Shinigamis' greatly; even Hichigo was a little on edge.

"What the hell is she?" Toushiro whispered to himself out loud in shock.

The young woman began walking towards the enemies without fear, staring them down. They lunged for her and Peri rushed forward. The first line of monsters fell to the ground dead, while the second withered in pain. She appeared in midair above a creature. "AH!" she cried out, bringing the fist down over its head. The monster split in half before crumbling.

Peri stood in front of it, examining the body, making sure it wouldn't get up again. Suddenly a monster appeared from behind. Her eyes widened, sensing its presence. The young woman whirled around as the enemy readied its attack.

"Peri!" Ichigo shouted right as the monster's fist came down. She disappeared beneath it.

All the creatures then turned their attention back on the Shinigami. "What the hell are these things?" Renji asked. "They're not Hollows, then what the hell are they!"

The monsters began their slow advance on the Soul Reapers and Hollow, who lay unmoving from their injuries. "We need to move, now!" Toushiro yelled.

They tried pushing themselves to their feet. However, they all quickly found it was impossible.

Then the monsters' attention turned back to the one whose fist was still in the ground where Peri was. The monster looked down at its hand, cocking its head to the side in confusion. There were multiple sickening, snapping noises and in a matter of seconds the monster's arm was twisted so much it looked like a towel someone had coiled up.

There was an explosion of Spiritual Pressure and the enemies within a ten feet radius of where Peri disappeared were ripped to shreds. The Pressure pushed the remaining ones back, the light blinding them. Peri stepped out of the hole, outfit ripped, torn, bloody, and dirty. She glared over at the creatures, eyes a flaring color of silver.

The monsters stepped back, hissing and growling. Some screeched out in anger. Peri pulled out her earring and snapped it between two fingers. There was a swirl of light around the palm before a weapon appeared in hand.

It was a long staff, blade fixed at the top. The metal was cut in half, each curving out like wings. The tips came down to long sharp points at the end, two more mimicking it in a smaller fashion. Then the design was mirrored on the bottom, a white orb sitting dead center inside the metal, which was glowing a swirl of white and silver light inside of it.

Peri disappeared before their eyes, rushing forward. She swung the weapon around, slicing the monsters in half. Whirling around she killed some more. Peri jumped back and forth across the field, between the monsters, killing them off like flies. She even started to throw the creatures around the field like they weighed nothing.

Blood flew everywhere around the battleground was Peri sliced into her opponents.. The air was filled with screams of pain and agony as the monsters dropped dead. One swung down their arms in an attack, but the young woman disappeared before reappearing on the monster's back. It thrashed everywhere as Peri's hand gripped one of its bullhorns. With a swift jerk she ripped it clean off, blood flying everywhere. The watching Shinigami had never seen so much blood before.

Peri then took the weapon, and sliced the monster's head off. She landed gracefully on the ground, flicking the weapon to the side as blood flew from it. The remaining creatures stood at a distance, hesitant to attack. There was a loud, but low toned, horn noise and a set of black gates appeared behind them. The monsters hissed and snarled one last time before retreating through them. They disappeared completely.

The weapon in Peri's hand vanished and she hooked the earring back in her ear. "Peri…?" Ichigo whispered.

The young woman looked over at the Soul Reaper without emotion before fishing a cell phone from her pocket. She flipped it open and speed dialed a number. "Is the manager there…? Please put him on… This is Peri Archangel, I need you to come to Fuji Park, and bring an extra set of hands… How many…?" Peri turned away from the phone, counting the group with her finger. "Four will be enough, and you might want to contact a clean up crew… Yeah, their back, and if they're serious we've got a fight on our hands."

Peri hung up the phone, and walked over towards Ichigo and Hichigo. "What's going on?" the teen asked. "I thought your name was Peri Kobayashi." The girl said nothing. "What the hell is going on, Peri?" Ichigo yelled. She gave him a sympathetic look.

"I think there's a more pressing question that needs to be asked," Hichigo spoke up. Everyone turned his or her attention to the Hollow. He grunted, trying to prop himself up more. "The real question is: What the hell are you?"

Peri looked away and Urahara appeared along with Yoruichi and Tessai. "Urahara?" Renji asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Heeding Miss. Archangel's request for some assistance," the shopkeeper answered. He whistled at the sight before him. "You've made quite a mess here."

Peri shrugged. "It's my job," she answered simply. "You of all people should know that. Besides, I've done worse."

Urahara tipped his hat lower. "I know."

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled. "Tell us what the hell is going on! Where did Peri get this power? What the hell were those things? And how can you be so calm about it?"

"Not here," Peri answered, walking forward. "Later. First, you need to be healed, then we need to start the clean up, and then I will tell you everything. But first…" Peri stopped in front of the Soul Reapers' and Hollow, and brought up a hand. "You all will sleep." With the snap of her fingers everyone passed out.

Peri then turned to the others. "Let's move."

 **A/N: I don't own anything**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was dark out when the Shinigamis' and Hollow awoke in Urahara's shop. Tessai was cooking dinner with Ururu's help, the rest of the house quiet. They got up and quickly made their way to the main room. Renji threw open the door and they found Peri, Yoruichi, and Urahara sitting at the table drinking tea.

"Oh, you're finally up," the man spoke behind his fan.

"Cut the crap, Urahara," the Lieutenant snapped as they filed in, sitting around the table. "We want answers." His eyes locked with Peri's. "Now."

The young woman slightly glared at him. "Are you trying to get on my bad side?" she asked dangerously.

Renji slightly backed away from the table.

"What is going on, Peri?" Ichigo asked. Her gaze turned on the orange haired boy. "How long… How long have you had Spiritual Pressure?" Peri didn't answer. "How long… have you had that power?"

The girl looked away, staring at the cup in front of her. "What the hell are you?" Hichigo asked. Peri looked up at the Hollow sitting across from her. His gaze was hard.

"I've had this power since the day I was born…" Peri began. "I've always had Spiritual Pressure, but have learned to contain it to a point where it is near impossible to detect. I can appear to be a human."

"Appear?" Toushiro asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Peri, who are you?" Renji asked.

The young woman looked at everyone, before her eyes ended on Urahara. He nodded his head. "I was an Angel."

"Was?" Rangiku asked.

Peri looked down at the table, not wanting to meet anyone's gaze. "It all started over two hundred years ago… At the time I was living in the Arch Quadrant. I was a Lieutenant of the leading command force… "

* * *

 _Before I was born Heaven and Hell had been at war since the beginning of time. The Bible and other forms of books that worship God tell of stories involving Angels and Demons. They don't even know the half of it._

 _It was the Winter Solstice, the height of the war at the time. Heaven's Angels were on the front line, waiting in the clouds. It was cold, the dark sky threatening to snow at any moment._

"So, what do you think, Lieutenant?" Gabriel, Peri's head officer, asked. "Think they're going to show up?"

"Of course they will," Peri answered. "They always do, even if they're late."

"There's something ominous in the air," Zadkiel, Peri's right hand man, warned. "I don't think we should do this, Lieutenant."

"What are you saying?" Peri asked, looking over at the Angel. "If we don't fight then Hell will be at our doorstep. If we fall back then everything would be for nothing."

"That's not what I mean." The young woman cocked an eyebrow. "I don't think you should be here, Lieutenant."

"They're coming!" Ariel yelled from one of the lower clouds.

"The gate is opening!" warned Uriel right next to her.

"Prepare yourselves!" Peri yelled, standing tall. "The enemy has arrived!" All of the Angels readied their shields and weapons. "This is it! Think of our God!"

A loud roar came from below as the ground split in two. "Think about those helpless souls those Demons have devoured!"

Loud screams and howls came from below. "Think of our fellow comrades, who died for this day!"

Through the ground emerged the Demons, clawing their way out of their hellhole as some flew into the air. "STAND AND FIGHT!"

There was a loud roar of cheers and warrior cries. Peri jumped into the air in a nosedive. Then one by one the Angels jumped off the clouds after her. They shot out of the clouds coming head on at the enemy. The Lieutenant raised her shield, positioning the staff above her head. A bright light came from the orb as Peri brought down the weapon. There was a flash of light as both sides clashed.

 _I will never forget that day. The battle was evenly matched, however, it was the one day I should have heeded Zadkiel's warning and should've had my guard up._

"We're pushing them back!" Ange yelled.

"Hold your ground!" Peri yelled. "Don't let up your guard until they are gone-!"

A loud roar came from the large crack in the ground. All of the Demons looked at each other before retreating into the hole once again. A loud rumble came from it and the earth shook violently.

"What the hell was that?" Gabriel asked when it stopped. All of the Angels looked at the crack.

The Earth shook again, and again, and again. It sounded and felt like footsteps. A loud roar erupted from the hole and Peri's blood ran cold. "Run!" she screamed at all of the Angels near the tear in the ground. The young woman rushed forward as the Angels looked at her. "RUN!"

There was an explosion of fire from the hole and Peri jumped into the air, head on at the emerging monster.

 _The monster's name was Vritra, enemy to the Gods, a vial serpent monster. It ripped through our defenses like we were nothing. I ordered a retreat for those that were still standing, but I stayed behind._

Peri laid on the ground, face down looking off to the side. Her eyes were hazy as it looked over the bloody battlefield. The hole in the ground had closed up, and all the Angels had returned to Heaven. The stench of the Demon's rotting corpse stung Peri's nose, but she was too injured to move. Her breaths came in short gasps.

It had started to snow, covering the bloody ground and corpses with a thin layer of white. By now Peri had lost all feeling in her body from the blood loss, so she couldn't even feel the cold flakes brush against her skin.

Footsteps sounded in the field at a distance. The young woman couldn't even call out to them. There were some shuffling noises and murmurs here and there. Finally a pair of feet stopped in front of Peri's face.

"So you're still alive," a male's voice spoke. "I'm surprised with your injuries." The person bent over, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, we're going to help you."

 _My right wing had been completely ripped off, my left one barely hanging on by the muscles. I managed to stab the Vritra through the heart and then rip off its head. Once that happened the gates to Hell closed up. However, when an Angel looses their wings they can never return to Heaven. They loose all contact with their comrades and are banished to Earth until they can regain them._

* * *

"Urahara was the one who found me. He healed my wounds and took me in. I went back to the field, but found it completely cleared of any remains from the battle. I tried calling out to Zadkiel and Gabriel, but there was no answer. I found my staff, stuck into the ground. Once I touched it, it turned into my earring.

"After all that happened I turned into a child. We think the reason for that was because my powers were drained for a time. It wasn't until eighteen years ago that I actually started to physically grow like a human, and when that happened it was because my Spiritual Pressure was starting to grow again.

"I've been living on Earth for two-hundred years now, waiting for the Demons of Hell to resurface again. Now they have returned, which means that Hades is reigniting the war once again."

"What I don't understand is why your men didn't come back for you," Renji cut in.

"If a retreat is ordered you cannot go back for those fallen. That is our rule in battles. Besides, most of those who have fallen are either dead or have lost their wings, which means their return to Heaven is very impossible."

"Couldn't they have helped you?"

"No. Wings are apart of Angels and once the wings are broken they are nearly impossible to grow back."

"You said it was possible," Toushiro pointed out.

"They can grow, but it's painful. The pain is torture to your body. Think of the human skeleton structure. Our wings are attached at the spine. Once snapped off the re-growing of them could drive a person mad. The bones grow out of the spine, penetrate the skin, and continue to grow, ripping open your back even more. Then you have to take the nervous system into consideration. The nerves have to grow back as well and refuse with your back, the entire time being pulled and stretched."

"Sounds like you've encountered this before," Ichigo said.

"I have."

"What did you do?"

Peri was silent for a few seconds. "I ripped them out."

"Why would you do that?" the teen exclaimed.

"Because I couldn't handle the pain!" she snapped back. "You do not know the pain your body is put through. It feels like you're is being ripped apart from the inside. That is why less than 2% of Fallen Angels return to Heaven. Besides, your wings don't even fully grow back. They only come back halfway."

"Why is that?" Rangiku asked.

"The only way for a Fallen Angel to regain their wings is to redeem yourself."

"Like what?" Toushiro asked.

"Save a human being or two from a wrongful death is one way, or guiding a lost soul to Heaven."

"You've been living here for two-hundred years and have yet to do any of those things?" Renji asked a little dumbfounded. "You work at a clinic."

"It's different for me. Those tasks are for lesser Angels who are of lower ranking. Because I was a Lieutenant I have to do a lot more."

"Peri has saved lives in the past," Urahara spoke up. "She's almost regained her wings a few times, but they always stop halfway through the process."

"Why is that?" Ichigo asked.

"We believe that the reason is because God wants Peri to stay on Earth for a reason."

"I still say I'm damned," the young woman mumbled. "I think Hades placed a curse on me, which does not allow me to return to Heaven. After all I did kill his precious serpent pet."

"So why are they showing up now?" Toushiro asked.

"Because Hades wants to. He's ready to start the war all over again, which means his army has grown and he's more powerful."

"What made him stop?"

Peri grinned dangerously. "I showed him my strength, however, because I disappeared from Heaven he took the time to build his power. Now he's back."

"Why are you so important?" Hichigo asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Because I am a high messenger of God. You know how the Espadas were ranked?" Everyone nodded, surprised by her knowledge of that incident. "Angels are ranked as well one through twenty."

"What number are you?" Hichigo asked, now very interested.

"I don't have a number."

"Then how are you important?"

"Because I was given a special."

"Oh?" Hichigo's eyes searched Peri's.

"The elite Angels are ranked one through twenty, but I surpassed them all. I'm Number Zero."

Hichigo grinned sadistically. "I wanna try that power."

"Easy, Hichigo," Urahara warned. "You're still injured. In your condition Peri would wipe the floor with you." The Hollow growled at the man.

"There's something that has been bothering me," Ichigo said. Peri looked over at him. "You said your wings grow back from time to time. How come I've never seen them before?"

"Urahara and Yoruichi managed to create something that freezes the growth internally."

"What was it?"

Peri looked over at Yoruichi before turning her back on everyone. Pulling the hair over a shoulder, Peri pulled the shirt over her head, exposing her well-toned body, flawless skin, and a large black tribal tattoo that reached from both shoulders down to the hips. The tattoo looked like Angel wings, greatly resembling the top piece design of her staff.

"The tattoo is pumped with Spiritual Pressure, which is absorbed by the nerves in my back. It cuts off the growth so I don't have to go through that pain anymore."

"It was a challenge, but we finally managed to perfect it," Urahara said with a grin. "I'm a genius if I do say so myself."

"How come we didn't detect those things?" Renji asked. "They were huge! Yet they snuck up on us!"

"Because Demons do not have Spiritual Pressure. They are dead, Demons, empty. They are nothing, which is why you didn't sense them. Hollows, souls, Angels, humans, and Soul Reapers have Spiritual Pressure because they are held to Earth in some way shape or form. Demons are not. They are controlled by Hades and reside in Hell, only coming to Earth when they wish. They have no emotional ties to Earth."

"Is there any way we can sense them?" Toushiro asked.

"You can hear them scream or their victims. Believe me, you'll know the difference between the Hollows because the Demons are much, much scarier and deadly then Hollows."

"Can we kill them?"

"Yes, but it is difficult."

"What if we are faced with one?" Renji asked.

"You fight for your life."

"What if you're faced with many?" Ichigo questioned.

"You better pray for your damned soul."

 **A/N: I don't own anything**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Peri was fast asleep in her room from the amount of power she had used the day before. She had skipped school, and called the clinic saying that she needed to take the day off. The young woman slept well past noon into the early afternoon. It was three o'clock before someone nudged her.

"Mmm…" Peri groaned, rolling over. The nudging persisted and Peri's eyes snapped open, remembering something: she lived alone. The girl leapt from the bed towards the person behind her. They came crashing to the ground, Peri straddling her intruder's back. Her arms held the person in a headlock from behind.

Once the assistant's vision cleared from sleep she realized who was below her. "Hello, Angel," Hichigo greeted with a smirk on his lips. "You're scary in the morning, aren't you?"

"Hichigo? What-? How did you even get in here? And don't give me that! You snuck into my house! Of course I was going to attack!"

"I walked in through your front door."

"It was locked-! Did you destroy my front door?"

"No, I picked it."

"Ugh…" Peri groaned, releasing the Hollow and sitting back on the floor. She ran a frustrated hand through her mid-length light brown hair, sighing. "I'm so not in the mood for you today."

"Have you been sleeping this entire time?" Hichigo asked, sitting up.

"Yes…" she mumbled, yawning. "Whenever I use my powers like that I drain really easily."

"Why?"

"Because I don't have my wings, okay. If I had them I would've been fine. However, it's a strain to release that kind of energy when you're a Fallen Angel. You'd better be prepared for the after effects." She yawned again. "Man, I'm still tired…"

Hichigo looked over the young woman. Her whole body was slumped forward, wearing a loose white tank top and black shorts. She had small bags under her eyes, showing how tired she really was.

The Hollow didn't know what came over him, but he asked, "Have you eaten anything yet?"

"No," she yawned again. "I'll probably go back to bed though." Hichigo stood up and walked into the kitchen. Opening the cabinets he found a lot of food, but most of it he didn't know how to make. However, he had watched Tessai cook a few things…

Fifteen minutes later the young man walked back into Peri's room, plate in hand. He found the young woman sprawled out on the wooden floor, face up, asleep. "Hey," Hichigo said, bending down, shaking Peri's shoulder. She mumbled something incoherent. Hichigo set the plate of food on the side of the bed, and shook the Angel again. Her fist came up, and the Hollow caught it easily in his hand.

Peri's eyes opened slightly. "Like I said before, you're scary, Angel." Hichigo released the hand. "Come on," he said, pulling the girl's upper body off the ground. He then helped her over to the bed. "You need to eat."

Hichigo fed Peri eggs and toast while she was half awake. He even handed over a glass of water, which she gulped down quickly. The boy went to grab the plate and put it back in the kitchen when Peri's body fell forward. Her head hit his shoulder, arm resting against his. She had fallen back asleep. Hichigo, not knowing what to do exactly, did the only thing he could think of. He laid back on the bed, Peri's body tucked between his side and left arm. His arm came around, circling her waist and he too fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, Peri was up and acting like her usual self. She was surprised finding Hichigo sleeping with her that morning, but brushed it off, remembering that he had fed her some food. It was lunch before Peri could properly thank him.

"I didn't know you could cook?" the Angel questioned as she ate lunch with the Hollow.

"I can't," he answered. "I never cooked before that, but I did watch Tessai from time to time." Peri gave him a quizzical look. "What?"

"You puzzle me."

"How so?"

"When I first met you I knew you were a sadistic Hollow that loves to fight. I've seen it time and time again, yet…"

Hichigo cocked an eyebrow. "Yet?"

"Yet you show these acts of kindness. It's just that all my life I have seen Hollows that only kill, and had believed that that was all they were capable of. However, you're different. You do the complete opposite. To be honest you confuse me greatly."

Hichigo smirked. "Well, I'm glad I have that affect on you, Angel."

Peri sighed. "I keep telling you I'm no Angel."

"You'll always be an Angel to me."

 **A/N: I don't own anything**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Hollows continued at attack Karakura Town, along with the Demons. The Hell Demons were harder to take care of, leaving the Soul Reapers' with major injuries at times. However, Peri was always the one to finish the job, with Ichigo and Hichigo's help that is.

The entire day it rained in Karakura Town, making the weekend miserable. It poured all the way into the evening, and only one person was out on the streets. Peri quickly walked through the rain, clutching her jacket to her body, umbrella overhead. She came up to the Kurosaki Clinic and was greeted by Renji.

"Where is he?" Peri asked, stepping inside and taking off the outer wet clothing.

"Upstairs," Ichigo said from down the hall. "He kept saying he didn't need any help, but we though otherwise."

"I'll go check it out." The young woman disappeared up the staircase.

Peri walked into the dark room and looked over at the bed in the corner of the room. Hichigo lay on the mattress face down on top of the covers. He was shirtless, with a small cloth covering the back. His face was buried in a pillow, one arm draped over the side lazily. Peri walked over and climbed on the bed before situating herself over the Hollow and sitting on the tailbone, one foot on each side of his hips.

Hichgo moaned into the pillow once he felt weight on his back and said, "You know if you were going to be this bold I would've watched myself when I was fighting that Demon." He turned his head to the side so one eye was looking at Peri. He was in his Hollow form skin white, black tainting the white of his eyes.

"Ichigo called me," she spoke softly. One of her cold hands touched the small of his back. Hichigo flinched at the coldness against his feverish body. "He said you were badly wounded and that I should take a look."

The Hollow rolled his eyes. "That damned idiot," Hichigo mumbled. "I told him I would be just fine."

Peri begged to differ and slowly pulled away the cloth on his back. What the Angel came face to face with made her skin crawl. There was a large gash running from the right shoulder down to his hip. The width of the cut was as big as her hands locked together into one fist. Inside the gash were three yellow half circles that bulged out from the skin. They looked like filled water sacs.

The young woman recovered the wound. "Ichigo, Renji," Peri called. The two Shinigamis came in.

"What's going on?" Hichigo asked.

"I need a bucket of warm water, towels, a garbage bag, disinfectants, and gloves, please." They left.

"Damn it, Peri, what's going-?" The young man cut himself off when he realized he could not move either arm to push himself up.

"You can't move, can you?" Peri asked. Hichgo's eyes locked with hers. "You can't feel anything from your shoulders down." Ichigo and Renji walked back in with the needed material. "Am I correct?"

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked.

"Your Hollow is being controlled."

"What?"

Peri pulled back the cloth and the Soul Reapers looked at the wound in horror. "It wasn't that bad an hour ago," Renji noted.

"What the hell are those things?" Ichigo asked.

"Eggs," Peri answered, putting the water basin on the desk beside the bed.

"Eggs?"

"They are Demon eggs." The young woman placed the warm, wet towel on Hichigo's back over the gash.

"What the hell?" the Hollow exclaimed.

"It's a rare Demon. Just before dying the creature makes sure to make one last cut into their opponent and releases their eggs. The eggs then manifest and grow inside their host's skin."

"What the hell are they doing to him?" Renji asked.

She pulled away the towel. "The Demon eggs latch onto the host's nervous system. Once doing that they slowly begin to take over their body functions and eventually their mind." Peri pulled on a glove. "You were right to call me, Ichigo, but we need to work quickly. I need you to hold down Hichigo's legs, Renji, I need you on his arms."

"What are you going to do?" the Lieutenant asked as the two moved into position.

"I'm going to have to pull out the eggs." Peri placed the garbage bag next to her on the bed and looked Hichigo in the eye. "Hold him tight so he doesn't move."

"I thought you said he couldn't," Ichigo said, but they gripped tighter anyway.

"As the eggs detach he will be able to." The Angel reached down, but stopped before touching one of the sacs. She took one of the towels and held it close to Hichigo's mouth. "Think of something else. It will ease the pain."

"I've been through worse," the young man scoffed, and Peri forced the towel into his mouth.

"No you haven't." She reached in and grabbed one of the eggs. Hichigo's body grew rigged under her and the girl began to pull.

Hichigo screamed into the towel as Peri pulled harder. Blood poured from the wound as the egg became dislodged. When the thing was fully out Ichigo and Renji looked at the little tentacles that were attached to the bottom of the egg and were still embedded in Hichigo's back. They felt like they were going to be sick.

Peri gave one last tug and the tentacles came out. She threw the egg into the bag and then went back in for the second one. Ichigo held down Hichigo's legs tighter as he began to thrash and Peri pushed harder against his tailbone to keep him in place. "Hold on tighter, Renji," the Angel warned. "He's going to gain 65% of his momentum and strength back."

The Soul Reaper nodded as Peri began to pull on the second. The Hollow continued to scream in pain and agony as the second egg began to be pulled out. The two Soul Reapers had to look away so they didn't have to see the gruesome sight. The tentacles were in full view and Hichigo's back arched with them. "Renji!"

The Lieutenant forced Hichigo down harder and they became dislodged from his back. The young woman collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily. "How are you doing, Hichigo?" Peri asked as she threw the egg into the bag. He grunted in response. "Last one, just hang in there."

The young woman reached in for the last time and began to pull. Hichigo's entire body began to thrash back and forth. It even threw Peri's balance for a second before she repositioned herself and forced his pelvis back into the mattress. "Put your back into it guys!" Peri yelled. "This isn't going to be easy!"

Renji and Ichigo had pretty much their entire bodies on top of the Hollow trying to hold him down. With one hand on Hichigo's back, the other gripping the egg Peri pulled harder as the sac began to pull away from his skin. "Just a little more," Peri muttered. "Just hold on…"

Hichigo screamed louder as Peri gave one last tug. The tentacles detached from his skin and the Hollow collapsed onto the bed in exhaustion. Everything was still.

"Is he okay?" Ichigo asked as Renji and him stood back up.

"He will be," Peri answered. "However, he passed out from the pain."

With a clean, wet towel the girl pressed it against the wound, trying to sooth it. "Here," she said, handing the bag to Renji.

"What do you want me to do with it?" he asked, taking the item, holding it at arms length.

"You have some options: you can either kill the eggs with a Kidou, burn them, or bring them back to the Soul Society for testing. It's up to you."

The two men left the room. Peri began to tend to Hichigo's wounds, cleaning away the blood and disinfecting them. She then bandaged up the gash with pads and bandages. Peri got off of Hichigo, and leaned against the wall next to the bed. "You really like to get into trouble, don't you?" she muttered to herself. Peri sighed before falling asleep, resting her head on her knees.

 **A/N: I don't own anything**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Hichigo woke in the morning and groaned, back feeling like it was on fire, body aching. Moving his head slowly, he looked around the room, finding the blinds closed, and he was alone. The door then opened and Peri walked in, carrying a plate of food in hand. "Morning, sleepy head," the young woman said with a smirk. "How yah feeling?"

"Like hell," Hichigo grumbled, not happy.

"I'm not surprised. We couldn't ask Orihime to come heal your injuries, because this cannot be rushed. Your body needs to develop resistors to the Demon's attacks so this won't happen again."

"Believe me, I don't want it to…" he mumbled.

"Well, come on, saw 'ah'," Peri said, holding out a fork full of food. The Hollow cocked an eyebrow, looking up at the girl. "Don't give me that look. You fed me when I was tired, now it's my turn to return the favor. So open wide."

Hichigo ate the food Peri cooked, staring at her the entire time. "Where are the two idiots?" he finally asked.

"School. I decided to stay home. Plus, I have to work later today anyway."

"Why are you a training doctor?"

"Because I like saving people. Besides, I may get lucky one day and actually save someone's life and regain my wings."

Hichigo nodded in understanding.

* * *

When the young man could finally walk again without trouble he returned to school. The Soul Reapers, Ichigo, Peri, and Hichigo met up early to discuss the increasing Demon attacks. It had snowed the night before, leaving a fresh coat and ice on the ground. "I don't understand," Renji said, breath forming in the air. "How are we supposed to kill something that our attacks are useless against?"

"That's the thing," Peri said. "Only Angels can take down a middle class Demon with little difficulty. For Soul Reapers it different because you don't have weapons made by God."

"So how are we supposed to get anywhere with these attacks?"

The bell rang and they began walking indoors. "Everyone will most likely have to go into Bankai mode almost immediately."

"That takes a lot out of us," Toushiro pointed out. "And, some of us don't have Bankai."

"It's either that or you die."

Everyone took his or her seats. It was too cold to go outside for lunch with Hichigo, so they decided to stay in the classroom with everyone else. When class was about to start up again the teacher walked in early with a new student. He had pitch black, long hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and pale blue eyes.

"Class, I'd like you to meet Bael Aton," the teacher announced. Peri looked up from her conversation she was having with Orihime and her blood ran cold. "He just moved here from Tokyo. Please make him feel welcome."

"…gel… An… Angel!" Hichigo finally got her attention, snapping the young woman out of her daze as her eyes followed the new student.

"What?" she answered.

Hichigo's gaze was serious. "Are you okay?"

Peri's eyes flickered over to where Bael sat across the room before shaking her head no as the class started. Halfway through, she felt something press into her left side. The girl reached back as the Hollow secretly passed a note.

Care to tell me what's got you on edge? Hichigo had asked.

Peri wrote back, It's the new student.

What about him?

He's not normal.

I could've told you that. His whole presence is odd.

That's not what I mean.

Then stop beating around the bush, and tell me what's wrong.

Bael's real name is Balan.

So you know him?

Hichigo, Balan is the Prince of Hell.

The young man's eyes widened when he read this. Are you sure?

Peri stole a quick glance over at Bael. He was staring right at her with a dangerous look in his eyes. I am very sure.

After school, Hichigo and Peri met up with Ichigo, Chad, Uryuu, Orihime, and the Soul Reapers to tell them Bael's real identity. "And you're sure about this?" Toushiro asked, looking the Angel in the eye.

"Positive," she answered. "It's been a while since I saw him last, but I'd recognize those eyes anywhere."

"Then what is he doing here?"

"I don't know. Balan never shows himself in public. This has me worried." That was saying something, and everyone knew nothing good could come of the Prince's visit.

"Damn," Renji muttered, scratching the back of her head. "So, what do we do?"

Before Peri could answer the sound of tires skidding reach the group's ears followed by a loud crunch. Everyone whirled around to see a car accident right outside the school gates. Peri broke into a run. "Hey, wait!" Ichigo yelled as they ran after her.

The driver stumbled out of his car, dazed and confused. "Off to save another?" someone asked from behind her. Peri whirled around to see Balan. Her eyes slightly widened. "Better hurry, Fallen." She hated that nickname, the one give to the Fallen Angels. "He's not going to last." Peri looked back at the crash. The driver was okay. "Then again, he's already mine." She could hear him smiling.

Peri turned her head to yell at Balan, but he was gone. The Angel's eyes widened more as she heard a small cry, head whipping around. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw something under the twisted metal. It was a kid. "Get him out!" she yelled, running to the car. Peri gripped the front end of the vehicle, trying to lift it. "Help!" she screamed. "Someone is under here!"

Chad, Uryuu, Renji, Rangiku, Toushiro, and Ichigo came to her aid, lifting the scrap metal. When it was high enough, Hichigo pulled free the kid's limp body. They dropped the car and Peri began to assess the little boy's injuries. "Shouldn't you wait for the professionals?" Renji asked.

"There's no time," the assistant answered, ripping off her scarf. She tightly tied it around the boy's arm to try and keep the almost torn off limb in place. "If we wait he will die."

Sirens could be heard in the distance and Peri checked the boy's pulse, and looked for other injuries. When the ambulance did arrive the boy was loaded onto a stretcher. Peri walked over to the head paramedic. "The boy has a server wound to his arm," she relayed. "It's almost completely torn off. He hit his head as well when he went under, and I think one of his lungs have collapsed."

"Are you a doctor?" the man asked.

"I help at the Kurosaki Clinic."

"Get in," he ordered as the boy was loaded into the vehicle.

Peri nodded, climbing in. "I'll be back later!" the girl called over to her friends before they raced away.

 **A/N: I don't own anything**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

There was no snow that night. Instead it rained, turning the beautiful snow into mush. A few sirens sounded in the distance, most likely going to calls where people spun out on the sludge.

Peri sat on her roof in sweats and a tank top. Her hair was still wet from the shower she had taken, the towel wrapped around both shoulders. The girl sat in the rain and let it soak through her clothes, not bothering to move, while her head was resting against the knees, which she had drawn into her body.

A gentle hand rested on the young woman's back, another on an arm. "Hey," the voice spoke. "You're going to get sick if you stay out here."

Peri didn't move. Hichigo sighed, picking the assistant up. Her arms wrapped around his neck, head still ducked. Rain dripped off the Hollow's hair, clothes damp from his trip over. He placed Peri on the edge of the bed before grabbing a blanket and wrapping her up.

"What were you doing out there anyway?" he asked. "Today is not a night to be looking up at the sky." He tried to joke, but the girl didn't laugh. Hichigo knew something was wrong. "Hey… you okay?"

"I couldn't save him," she whispered. The young man sighed lowly. "After everything I did, everything I tried, it still wasn't enough… He died slowly… And I was there… holding his hand because the parents didn't get there in time…"

Tears mixed into the water on her face and they dripped from the chin. Hichigo leaned forward, trying to see her face from behind the curtain of hair. "You did your best-"

"It was Balan!" she yelled, startling the Hollow. "He told me…!" she sobbed. "He told me the boy's soul was his. I couldn't save him. He was too young! Too young to be condemned to Hell!"

Hichigo reached forward, pulling Peri into his chest. She whimpered, clutching his shirt tightly. The Hollow stroked her hair, holding the Angel tighter. "I heard King say this once," Hichigo said. "Sometimes souls have no choice and are turned into Hollows without consent. They have no control and attack those they were close to. King says the best thing a Soul Reaper can do for them is to end their life so they can rest in peace, even if they don't realize it yet." Peri sobbed harder. "You'll see him again," Hichigo continued. "And when you do, you can kill him and take him home with you." The Angel's sobs had grown quieter. "He's still waiting for you to save him," the young man whispered in her ear.

When Peri had stopped crying, she slightly pulled away from Hichigo to dry her eyes with the blanket. He even helped when she missed a few tears, using a thumb. Slowly she raised her head, blue eyes looking into the Hollow's golden ones. "What about you?" Peri whispered, voice slightly cracking from her crying.

"What about me?"

"Are you still waiting for someone to save you?" she whispered, reaching up with a cold hand and placing it against his cheek.

Hichigo slightly chuckled. "No, it's too late for me, Angel."

"It's never too late…"

"Well when I find my savior, I'll let you know."

Peri then began to run one hand over his face. Hichigo had to admit he liked it. "Show me…" she whispered softer.

"What?" the Hollow whispered just as soft.

"Show me what you really look like. No more fake images, no more lies, no more hiding. You say it's too late to save you, but show me what really needs to be saved."

Hichigo closed his eyes and slowly the skin turned white under Peri's fingers. His lips turned black, tongue purple on the inside of his mouth. When Hichigo opened his eyes the whites were now black, making the gold color seem brighter. He didn't look her in the eyes.

Peri lightly stroked the side of his face again. Hichigo sighed, pressing against her touch. "Why wouldn't someone want to save you?"

The young man chuckled darkly. "I've done some terrible things, Angel." They looked into each other's eyes.

"I believe you have, but ever since you've been here you've done nothing but help."

"A few acts of kindness cannot make up for years of wrong." Peri found herself leaning in closer, and Hichigo himself doing the same. "Don't do this, Angel," he whispered before their lips met.

"Why?" she breathed back, eyes partly open.

"I'm no Angel, Angel. I'm a Demon Hollow. We're complete opposites."

The young woman was quiet for a few seconds, and Hichigo waited for her to move away. No matter how much he wanted her, she was untouchable. Peri was a celestial being, something a Hollow could never have. Even she had to see this.

"I don't care," the girl finally answered, the sheet dropping to the ground.

Hichigo's arms wrapped tighter around Peri, pulling her closer, making their lips touch. The Hollow's right hand reached up, tangling in the wet hair, pressing into the kiss more. Her arms wrapped around Hichigo's neck, pulling him closer as well till their bodies were perfectly fitting against each other. The young man backed up, pressing Peri into the wall, breaking for air. His lips then traveled down the neck, pulling her head to the side to expose the area more.

Peri moaned, biting her lip. In her two hundred years of living on Earth she had never experienced a man's touch. Hichigo might have been a Hollow, but this felt so right to her, the Angel was not about to stop this amazing feeling.

Hichigo grabbed at the girl's soaked shirt, pulling it over her head and throwing it to the floor. Peri shivered from the cold that hit the bare skin, leaving her in a bra. She needed warmth. The young woman tugged at Hichigo's shirt as their lips met again and pulled it off before throwing it away as well. His hot skin touched Peri and she clung to him, loving the feeling.

Hichigo brushed his fingers against her side, making the Angel shiver and pushed her body into him more. He managed to slip his tongue into Peri's mouth and they began to play with each other. When the Hollow pulled back he chuckled at the flushed expression on her face. He licked some saliva from the corner of her lips from their little make out session.

Hichigo pulled Peri off the wall and to the bed. He tugged the comforter over them before settling his upper body on top of the young woman's stomach, while his head nuzzled into the base of her neck. Meanwhile, his right arm was wrapped around the girl's body protectively.

"What are you doing?" Peri panted, trying to get back her breath.

"You're still freezing," he murmured into her skin before lightly kissing it. "I need to warm you up before you catch something."

The Angel chuckled lightly, tangling a hand in Hichigo's hair. "Thanks…" she whispered before they both passed out.

 **A/N: I don't own anything**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Peri returned to school the next day because Hichigo coaxed her into it. "You can't run from Balan, that will only give him an advantage," he had said.

So the two walked down the street bundled in winter clothing towards school. Halfway there, Hichigo took Peri's hand in his. "You're going to do fine."

The Angel smiled, leaning her head against the young man's shoulder. "Thanks…" she whispered.

When they entered the classroom, Balan was sitting in his seat in the back. He grinned at Peri when her eyes landed on him. The young woman turned away, ignoring him completely. Hichigo and her took their seats as the teacher started class.

Lunch rolled around and Peri left to grab something from her locker, however, halfway there something smashed into her head. The girl flew through the air into a wall. Her body slumped to the ground. She tried pushing herself up, but her head was killing her. "You're loosing your touch, Fallen," Balan sneered, throwing away his weapon. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you."

Peri's body collapsed to the ground and everything went black.

Hichigo tapped his fingers against the desk impatiently as the minutes ticked by and Peri had not returned. It should not be taking her this long. "Man, you've got it bad," Ichigo stated, coming up to the Hollow.

Hichigo growled. "What are you talking about, King?"

"You're in love with Peri."

It hit the Hollow as a shock. He hadn't even thought about loving her. He knew he liked her, but love…?

"Yeah… right… A Hollow in love with an Angel? I think you have a few screws loose."

Suddenly Orihime came running into the room. "Ichigo!" she yelled. The Hollow and said teen looked over at the girl. "I need you!"

The two rushed from the room with Orihime, coming into an empty hallway near the lockers. On the floor was blood, a dented pipe lying next to the wall. "I didn't know what to do," Orihime said. "But someone is hurt. I thought I should get you."

Hichigo's eyes widened. "Where's Peri?" he asked.

Suddenly the Earth shook, making everyone stumble. When the rumbling finally stopped Ichigo's cell phone rang. It was Renji.

"Get your ass into downtown now!" the Lieutenant yelled from his end. "There's a huge crack in the ground and Demons are pouring out of it!" The three could hear people screaming and running in the background. "Get everyone-!" The line went dead.

Ichigo ran back to the classroom and grabbed Chad and Uryuu before joining back up with Orihime and Hichigo. The young man was already in his Hollow form. "We're going ahead," Ichigo stated to his friends. "But get there as fast as you can, and be careful."

Ichigo and Hichigo rushed off.

 **A/N: I don't own anything**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Peri groaned, reaching up and holding her head. It was throbbing in pain, dried blood around the wound. "So, you're finally up," Balan said from where he stood at the edge of the building.

"Balan," Peri spat. "What do you want?"

"I want this world for myself. You Angels have been nothing but a thorn in my side, but that's all about to change." ThePrince turned to face the young woman, who managed to get to her hands and knees. "Without you as a full Celestial being, all my plans are falling into place after years of waiting and building my strength. But I need something."

"I'm not giving you anything," Peri snapped.

"Then watch your world be consumed by fire."

The ground began to tremble and a loud chorus of roars erupted from below. Peri forced herself to her feet, and ran to the edge. She staggered slightly from a wave of dizziness that hit her, but looked down as a large crack in the ground ripped through the main street in Karakura Town. People ran screaming, buildings collapsing to the ground, and fires erupting all over the place. Demons and Dark Angels clawed their way out of the crevasse and began their assault.

Peri watched from the top of the highest building as everything below began to be destroyed. Storm clouds forced overhead, plunging Karakura Town into darkness, fire, and chaos.

* * *

When they were drawing closer to downtown Ichigo and Hichigo ripped through lesser Demons who were going after humans. "About time you showed up!" Renji yelled, locking with a Dark Angel.

"Oh shut up!" Ichigo yelled, cutting down a Demon. "We got here as fast as we could."

"That's enough you two!" Toushiro yelled. "Focus!"

"Where's Peri?" Rangiku asked.

"Balan has her," Hichigo answered, ripping off a Demon's horn.

"Orihime, Chad, and Uryuu are on their way," Ichigo relayed.

"Do you know where Balan is?"

"Up there!" Renji yelled, pointing up at the tallest building. It had a needle-nose point at the top with a large flat platform surrounding it.

"We have to get there!"

"Right now we have to protect everyone down here," Toushiro stated. "If you get a chance, go!"

They rushed off into the town to face the enemy.

* * *

"A lovely sight, isn't it?" Balan asked. Peri didn't answer. "I think it is."

The Angel turned on the man. "Stop this!"

"Why would I want to do that? I haven't had this much fun since I released my precious Vritra." He eyes turned hard. "Until you killed it."

Peri smirked. "I had fun doing that. It was worth loosing my wings."

Balan smirked. "Glad you think so." His appearance began to change. Two horns began to grow out the side of his head above both ears, curving up into the air, barely touching at the top. Fire lit at the tips. His hair fell out, leaving the man bald, skin growing slightly darker and leathery from the heat it experienced in the Underworld. The shirt burned to pieces as Balan's human hands turned into claws with long black fingernails. His eyes glowed orange with fire.

* * *

Peri took a step back. It had been a long time since she had last seen him in this form, and even now it made her skin crawl. "Hand over your staff and I may let you live," Balan threatened. The young woman took a step back. She was really close to the edge. "I know you still have it, even in this form. Where is it?"

The Angel didn't answer. The Prince roared, and Peri held up her arms as the sound wave whipped around her body. It blew her hair and clothes around, revealing the earring. "Ah, there it is," he said when the wave died down. "In plain sight."

"If I hand it over you'll kill everyone."

"Yes, but I'll make you a deal. Give me the staff and I will make you the head of all my fighting squads. I'll even give you back your wings." Peri's eyes widened. To trade in her white wings for dark ones? "You will become my Dark Angel Queen."

"Peri!" she heard someone yelled out in the distance. "Angel!" Peri recognized that voice.

Hichigo… she thought.

"I've waited a long time for my wings…" Peri mused.

"I know you have," Balan answered.

"But I think I can wait a bit longer!" The girl whirled around and ran towards the edge.

"No!"

Peri lunged off the edge of the platform, arms and legs moving through the air as if she was still running.

"Something's falling from the building!" Renji pointed out.

Everyone looked up. "PERI!" Hichigo yelled.

Her body began to flip forward due to gravity and she was coming up on the ground headfirst. Peri saw something flicker to her left. "Hey, boss!" a voice called out.

A smile pulled at her lips. "I knew you guys were always there," she spoke.

"We'd never leave you," a voice said to her right.

"Thanks…"

"Ready?" Gabriel asked.

Peri's body began to glow white, and she closed her eyes.

"We'll be waiting for your signal," Zadkiel stated before they broke away.

As Peri continued to fall her light grew brighter and brighter. Less than thirty feet from the ground, Hichigo yelled, "PERI!"

The Angel's eyes snapped open, and her whole body was consumed by the white light. Instead of it smacking into the ground it veered to the right, moving through the air with jerked movements. The orb flew past everyone, turning the Demons into dust. Streams of light broke through the clouds overhead and herds of Celestial Angels came pouring out of them, as war cries filled the air. They descended on the Demons, killing them instantly.

The ball of light flew back towards the building Balan stood on top of. It circled the structure multiple times before clearing the platform. The Prince's head followed the ball of light to the tip of the needle. When it reached the top, the light began to swirl into a vortex around the orb revealing Peri, white angel wings open and extended. She was dressed in her battle uniform with metal plates lining sections of her body.

Peri took the staff, raising it overhead as streams of light then began to break away, creating a large dome over Karakura Town. The Angel circled the weapon, making it glow brighter with each passing second.

Balan snarled, shooting through the air towards Peri. "No!" he yelled. "Victory will be MINE!" he yelled, flaming sword in hand. He had it aimed for Peri's chest.

However, Balan's advance stopped as something sliced through his neck. There was an explosion of white light that engulfed the entire town. As it slowly died, the Prince's body was found to be falling through the air, towards the crack in the ground. Once clearing the edge the crevasse began closing up the Demons and Dark Angels who had barely managed to survive dragging themselves back in before it sealed up. And then everything went silent.

The light began to fade back into Peri's staff. She was still standing at the top of the building, arms and staff stretched towards the sky. The young woman was breathing heavily, sweat rolling down the side of her face. Hichigo came to her aid, one hand resting lightly on a hip, the other gripping her right wrist. Peri looked over at Hichigo as she lowered the staff.

"Where's Balan?" she asked through breaths.

"Dead," the Hollow answered, pulling her closer. "When I saw him going after you… I took off his head."

Peri smiled, hugging him back. "Thank you," she whispered. Hichigo landed on the platform once again.

"Lieutenant!" Peri heard someone yell. She pulled away from the young man to see all of her officers gathered around on the surrounding buildings. Ichigo and the others watched from below.

"You're finally back!"

"Welcome back, Lieutenant!"

"Hope you haven't gone soft on us!"

"Lieutenant," Zadkiel spoke over the others, coming through the crowd. "I found a Demon that was not killed by your blast. However…" the Angel presented the enemy. "He says he knows you and wants to ask you something important."

Tears formed in Peri's eyes. It was the little boy from the accident. His skin was darker with two small horns growing out of his head. "Miss?" the boy spoke up.

The young woman walked forward, standing in front of the boy. She bent down to his eyelevel. "Are you okay?" Peri asked.

"Now that he's gone, yes, Miss."

The Angel laughed. "You can call me Peri."

"Can I come back with you?" She knew it wasn't too late to save him.

"Of course," the girl nodded. Peri place both hand over the boy's head and his body began to glow a light yellow. The horns broke away and his skin turned paler. Then two small white wings sprouted from the back. Peri smiled, picking up the boy in her arms. "I never got your name."

"Peter," the boy answered with a grin.

Peri smiled back. "That's a nice name."

"Lieutenant," Gabriel spoke up. "Will you be coming back with us?"

The Angel stayed where she was, not knowing what to do. She looked back at Hichigo, who had been watching the entire time. "Go ahead," Hichigo said.

"But…"

"You belong with them… Just go…"

Peri smiled, walking over to him. She kissed his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered. She then flew up into the air, crying out in joy. The Angels followed her lead and they all disappeared back up into the clouds. When they cleared, the army had vanished.

"You okay?" Ichigo asked when he joined the Hollow.

"Yeah… I'll have to be."

 **A/N: I don't own anything**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Days passed, and Hichigo refused to leave Urahara's shop. He was still moping about Peri's leave. "See, I told you, you loved her," Ichigo stated when he came over to train.

"Shut up…" the Hollow grumbled.

An amazing thing had happened since the Angel left. Ichigo and his Hollow were getting along much better than before when Hichigo had been stuck inside of him. The Soul Society even dubbed Kurotsuchi's field experiment a success. Now the Hollow was allowed to move freely in Karakura Town, as long as he didn't start trouble. However, the young man was in such a sour mood even with all the positive things that had been happening around him. He just couldn't get Peri out of his mind.

Spring came and that brought on the rain. A loud roar rang through the air and Hichigo shot up, knowing it was a Demon. He rushed out of the shop, transforming. The young man came up to the site only to watch as the Demon came crashing to the ground. Hichigo looked up through the rain and he nearly stopped breathing.

"Angel!" he exclaimed. Peri whirled around, smiling.

"Hichigo!" she exclaimed happily, running up to him and into a hug.

"I've missed you," he muttered into her hair.

"Same here. I'm here on a training exercise, for junior here." Peter stepped out from behind the Demon, war hammer in hand. On his head was a metal Viking helmet, Angel attire on this body. He smiled and waved over to Hichigo.

"So… you're not staying?" the Hollow asked. He couldn't help hide his sadness.

"I wanted to talk to you about that." Hichigo waited for the rejection. "You see, I was talking to God and the other commanders. I said, 'Hey, I know we come on missions to Earth, but we're never there on site when the Demon actually shows up. We're usually late arriving and have more of a mess to clean up.'

"After giving my proposal they finally agreed: I've been given a full time position on Earth as a Guardian, but am still a Lieutenant of the Arch Quadrant. Now I'm the field experiment. If this goes well then they'll send more Angels down from all ranks all over the world to help protect it from Hell. Peter is my little apprentice. He's going to be staying with me," she said, patting the little boy on the head. He gave her an eye closing smile.

"So, you're staying?" Hichigo asked with hope.

"Yup, unless I'm called back to meetings and such, which shouldn't last more than a few hours."

Hichigo pulled Peri forward in a kiss. Peter made a yuck-face, and walked back towards the Demon's body to dispose of it. Peri wrapped her arms around the Hollow's body pressing herself into his own. The entire time they ignored the rain around them.

"Glad to hear that," Hichigo whispered against her lips when they broke for air. Peri smile. "Oh, and one more thing." The young man kissed the Angel again before moving his mouth to her ear. "I love you." He then lightly nibbled her lobe, making Peri blush.

She laughed, pushing him back. "Down boy, there's a kid not too far away," Peri joked. "But…" She leaned forward, kissing Hichigo's cheek. "I love you too."

Peter came back over to join them. "Are we going to be a family?" he asked, taking the young woman's hand in his.

Peri smiled down at Peter before looking up at Hichigo, who wrapped a protective arm around her waist. "If you want us to be," Peri said.

Peter grinned like an idiot. "Yeah!" he exclaimed.

"Come on," Hichigo ordered. "Let's get out of the rain before we get sick." The three then walked off into the rain to Peri's apartment. "You know, you asked me a while ago if I was still waiting for someone to save me," the Hollow spoke up.

"And I remember you saying that it was too late for you."

Hichigo smiled. "Well, I discovered I was wrong because you saved me, Angel."

Peri grinned up at him, and stole another kiss.

 **A/N: I don't own anything**


End file.
